Clutches that utilize multi-piece release assemblies to provide mechanical linkage for engagement and disengagement of driven discs and pressure plates are well-known. Such a release assembly typically includes a sleeve member extending along an input drive shaft, and a retainer member positioned circumferentially about the sleeve member. A clutch engaging member, typically a lever, cooperates wish the retainer member to apply force to a pressure plate. A spring urges the retainer member along the axial direction of the sleeve member to move the pressure plate to a clutch-engaged position. The retainer member is pulled against the force of the spring to disengage the pressure plate from the driven disc.
In a prior art design, the retainer member is rotatably mounted to another clutch member, typically a clutch cover or a sleeve member. Due to the large contact area existing between the retainer and the sleeve members, the members are subject to wear. This in time results in undesirable operation of the clutch. Furthermore, due to the large contact area, the components of the release assembly must be manufactured to tight tolerances.
It is, therefore, a goal of the present invention to provide a release assembly in which wear is reduced on the release assembly members by providing a clearance between the retainer and the sleeve members.